Many materials handled in dense or medium phase conveying systems are prone to pipe blockages for a variety of reasons; some of which are:
(a) unstable material with varying partical size and/or moisture content; PA0 (b) high friction relationship between material and pipe; PA0 (c) failure of air supply or control system; PA0 (d) plug length to diameter ratio incorrect; PA0 (e) incorrect phase density or velocity in dilute or fluidised systems.
When a blockage occurs it takes considerable time to unblock the pipe which normally requires dismantling.